Xequemate
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Sakura aceitou ajudar Sai em sua tentativa de conquistar a Yamanaka, só não sabia que isso poderia lhe acarretar tantos problemas e de quebra ainda trazer o Uchiha para perto, mais perto do que ela jamais imaginou estar.


**Disclaimer:**

_Sakura:_ Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto embora eu preferisse que pertencesse a Kammy *sorriso*

_Kammy:_ Arigatou, Sakura-chan.

_Sakura:_ Desde que ela não me mate, é claro *olha maligno*

_Kammy:_ O dia está lindo não? *assobiando* Mudando de assunto, a fic foi feita de presente para a Any *o* Omedetou tanjoubi amor ^^

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Sakura já contava com 20 anos. Ainda possuía os cabelos curtos e rosados, porém mudou muito no decorrer do tempo. Seu corpo tornou mais curvilíneo e definido. Ela já estava quase superando sua mestra, Tsunade. Mas ainda havia um ponto vago em seu brilhante destino. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele havia voltado para Konoha depois de ter acabado com todos os seus planos de vingança. É claro que aquilo já fazia um tempo e o mesmo já tinha cumprido sua pena. Era óbvio que jamais tentou se aproximar dele desde sua volta. Não era mais aquela garotinha ingênua que declarava seu amor aos quatro ventos.

- Sakura-san – a voz melodiosa do companheiro a tirou de seus desvaneios.

- Sai-kun – tratou de sorrir para o mesmo. Ele não tinha culpa de seus problemas amorosos – Daijobu?

- Não muito para ser sincero.

- Ino – advinhou a rosada observando a amiga que se encontrava perto de onde ambos estavam.

Eles estavam na recepção do hospital. Do lado de fora do mesmo, a Yamanaka estava flertando com um shinobi desconhecido.

- Como posso te ajudar?

- Acho que não pode – suspirou desanimado – A Ino me disse para arrumar uma namorada e crescer antes de pensar nela.

- Então arrume uma – sorriu – A porquinha não vai suportar ter concorrência.

- Namora comigo – ele deu seu típico sorriso falso.

A Haruno engasgou-se na hora. Aquilo foi realmente um pedido de namoro? Poderia mesmo fazer isso com a loira.

- Vai ser um namoro de mentirinha. Eu faço ciúmes na Ino e você no Sasuke.

- Quem disse que eu quero fazer ciúmes no Sasuke? – indagou raivosa – Eu não gosto do Sasuke-kun.

- Seus olhos e seus gestos te contradizem, Sakura – sorriu e dessa vez pareceu mais verdadeiro – Você ainda o ama, mesmo que negue.

- Não adianta um só amar. Eu já desisti desse amor.

- Acho que vou ter que procurar outra então.

- Iie – sorriu – Eu te ajudo com a porquinha. Afinal, é isso que amigos fazem.

- O Sasuke não sabe a maravilhosa mulher que ele está perdendo – sorriu verdadeiramente.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Eles voltavam da missão. Naruto e Sakura sorridentes, Sasuke entediado e Sai pensativo, pensando em como poderia colocar o plano em ação.

- Sakura-chan – começou hesitante.

Todos se voltaram em sua direção. A única alteração que pode notar foi o olhar raivoso de Naruto e a surpresa de Sakura.

- Quer dar uma volta comigo?

- Foi a única que conseguiu arrumar? – perguntou debochante o Uchiha.

- Claro Sai-kun – a confirmação dela pegou todos de surpresa, menos Sai, é claro – Quando você quiser.

- Mas, Sakura-chan – Naruto não conseguiu maneirar o tom de sua voz – E eu e o Sasuke?

- Você é como um irmão pra mim, eu jamais poderia ficar com você – ela fechou os olhos num sorriso – Além disso, eu não amo mais o Sasuke.

Beijou a testa do loiro, ainda podia ver a surpresa em seu olhar. Pena que ela não pode ver a reação do Uchiha. O referido moreno fechou seus punhos com raiva. Como assim ela não o amava? Cadê o "kun" que sempre era acompanhado ao seu nome? Cadê aquela garotinha irritante que sempre dizia que o amava? Por que o fato dela não o amar mais mexia com ele?

- Vamos? – o ANBU alcançou os outros dois e a puxou pela mão.

- Claro – sorriu para ele e ambos se afastaram.

Um estranho sentimento invadiu o ex-vingador. Não gostou nem um pouco de vê-la se afastar daquele jeito, ainda mais que os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

- Acho que... – começou o Uzumaki, mas logo parou ao ver o semblante do shinobi.

Ele seria capaz de matar o primeiro que cruzasse a sua frente. Só o havia visto com tamanha raiva quando se tratava de Itachi.

- Sasuke, o que...

Não pode terminar a frase. O moreno socou a árvore ao seu lado, fazendo a mesma se desintegrar em milhares de pedaços. Só um soco de Sakura ou Tsunade teria o mesmo efeito.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – murmurou raivoso antes de se afastar.

Naruto estava pasmo com a ação do moreno. Simplesmente não conseguia entender por que o amigo havia agido daquela maneira. Ele não gostava da Haruno. Não tinha nenhum motivo para aquela raiva toda, a não ser que ele realmente gostasse da kunoichi. Será que era isso? Sasuke realmente seria capaz de amar alguém. O loiro desistiu de tentar entender o vingador.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Apesar de estarem afastado de seu time, eles ainda continuavam de mãos dadas. O ANBU já tinha dado oportunidade para a companheira romper o enlace, contudo a mesma não o fez.

- Por que disse aquilo pro Naruto?

- Ela não ia me deixar em paz se eu dissesse que não amo mais o Sasuke.

- Até pareceu real sabia?

- Aprendi com suas dicas.

- O olhar foi realmente uma sacada de mestre – sorriu.

- O Naruto não iria parar se eu não dissesse aquilo. E eu não sei mentir – abaixou a cabeça em tom de desaprovação.

- Realmente, você não sabe. Mas a reação do Uchiha foi a melhor.

- Como assim?

- Afinal, ele não gostou nem um pouco de nos ver junto.

- É a Ino que temos que impressionar, não a ele.

- Sakura – sorriu falsamente – Precisamos convencer a todos que realmente somos namorados e isso inclui o time sete. Parece que afinal eu não vou ser o único a lucrar com isso.

- Sai, eu...

- Pare de tentar se enganar. Você ama o Sasuke.

- E vai adiantar alguma coisa?

- Já pensou na possibilidade do Sasuke te amar? Afinal ele sentiu ciúmes de você.

- Quem disse que era ciúmes? Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Estado emocional complexo que envolve um sentimento penoso provocado em relação a uma pessoa de que se pretende o amor exclusivo; receio de que o ente amado dedique seu afeto a outrem; zelo... Em outras palavras, ele está com medo de te perder para mim.

- Deixe de besteiras...

Ela não pode continuar a frase, pois haviam encontrado Ino. A loira parecia chocada com a cena que presenciava. È claro que esperava que ele seguisse seus conselhos, só não contava com o fato de pedir para a única pessoa que ele não suportaria perdê-lo.

- Yoo Ino-san – Sai cumprimentou cordial a garota a sua frente.

- Sai-kun, testuda – o brilho em seu olhar denunciava sua inquietude.

- Sabia que eu e a Sakura estávamos namorando – comentou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Eu duvido que estejam realmente – debochou a kunoichi.

A Haruno não respondeu ao comentário. Somente apoiou-se na ponta do pé e beijou o shinobi. O moreno não sabia como reagir perante o toque. Jamais imaginou esse ato vindo dela. Apesar de tudo ser uma mentira os lábios da rosada eram macios e delicados. Ele iria realmente aproveitar o momento quando encontrou o chakra do Uchiha muito próximo de si. Não era o chakra normal que estava acostumado a sentir, parecia mais uma aura maligna em torno do mesmo.

Decidiu se afastar da mesma antes que o vingador o atacasse. É claro que poderia se esquivar, mas torturá-lo por mais algum tempo seria mais divertido.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Você não vai escapar Sakura, não dessa vez – ele segurava seu braço com precisão, não dando margem para a mesma escapar.

- O que você quer?

- Você – ele a abraçou com força como se tivesse medo de perdê-la.

- Eu estou namorando – sua voz vacilante a denunciava.

- Mas você não o ama – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

- Quem você acha que é para dizer isso? – ela pareceu furiosa pela primeira vez na noite.

- Alguém que te conhece muito bem e se preocupa com você.

- Será que realmente me conhece? – tentou virar aquele jogo.

- Você me ama – o Uchiha olhava fixamente em seus orbes verdes – Eu demorei em perceber isso, mas é a verdade. Se não me amasse você diria isso olhando nos meus olhos.

- O mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo, Sasuke.

- Então diga que não me ama, olhando nos meus olhos. Se fizer isso eu te deixo em paz para sempre.

A chunnin sabia que ele estava falando sério, todavia não tinha como negar ela ainda o amava.

- Eu vou te esperar, o tempo que for preciso.

- Sasuke...

- Se cuida – depositou um selinho em seus lábios antes de sumir na escuridão da noite.

Ela deixou-se escorrer pela parede indo até o chão. Não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Tinha o moreno em suas mãos, porém não poderia aproveitar devido a promessa que vez ao ANBU.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Entre feiosa – Sai abriu a porta para que a mesma pudesse entrar.

Sakura se sentia desconfortável. Aquilo estava lhe sufocando, mesmo que fosse uma mentira. Estava arrependida de ter aceitado a proposta.

- O que foi? Por que me chamou?

- A Ino não está acreditando no nosso teatrinho.

- O que sugere?

- Que tenhamos algo a mais.

- Não, definitivamente não.

- É só de mentira – aproximou-se dela encostando as mãos em seus seios.

O jeito como ele a tocara demonstrava que queria ter algo a mais. Isso a enojava. Utilizou o chakra nas mãos para afastá-lo e saiu correndo da residência.

Ela estava sozinha naquele breu. Nem mesmo uma réstia de luz para acalmar seu coração disparado. Sabia que estava sendo seguido. Maldita a hora que resolveu brigar com Sai e sair disparada da casa do mesmo. Suas armas ninjas haviam ficado por lá.

Até que sentiu alguém abraçá-la. Seu coração parou por um segundo antes de reconhecer o chakra tão conhecido.

- Sasuke-kun – murmurou baixinho só para ele ouvir.

- Fique quieta Sakura, tem alguém por perto – seus orbes ônix pareciam mais escuros do que o normal.

- Volte aqui rosadinha – disse uma voz totalmente desconhecida para ambos – Eu vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

A Haruno ficou apavorada, pois percebeu que a voz estava mais perto do que ela poderia imaginar.

- Você confia em mim? – perguntou a voz rouca e amasiada do Uchiha.

- O quê?

- Confia ou não confia.

- É claro que eu confio.

Num gesto rápido, o moreno segurou uma das pernas da kunoichi, encaixando-se entre suas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que a encostava contra o tronco da árvore.

- O que está fazendo? – a voz da kunoichi saiu mais baixa que o normal.

O ex-nukenin não respondeu. Com a mão livre acariciou o rosto da garota e aproximou mais da garota. Deixou que a mão escorregasse até a nuca e a puxou para um beijo. Sakura jamais esperava aquela atitude dele. Seu beijo era exigente. Ele não se contentou com um simples encostar de lábios. A língua do moreno pedia passagem, passagem esta que a rosada não negou.

A sensação era muito melhor do que quando Sai a beijava. Talvez fosse porque o Uchiha era mais experiente que o outro ou porque ela ainda o amava. Por hora isso não fazia a menor diferença.

- Kuso – praguejava baixinho o vingador ao perceber que o intruso ainda se encontrava perto deles, observando-os.

- E você confia em mim? – o tom de voz dela estava tão baixo quanto o dele.

- Por que a pergunta?

Num gesto um tanto exagerado, a Haruno afrouxou o nó da corda que prendia a calça do moreno. Deixou sua mão sob a boxer do mesmo, no exato ponto onde se encontrava o membro do mesmo. Sasuke arfou perante o toque. Jamais esperava essa atitude vindo dela. Era óbvio que queria acabar com aquela perseguição tanto quanto ela, mas isso já estava indo longe demais.

Quando ela começou a movimentar a mão ele perdeu totalmente a noção de certo e errado. A mão que não segurava a perna dela apertou seu seio com vívido prazer. Aquele toque ousado dela estava tirando sua sanidade.

- Sasuke-kun – ela gemeu quando ele apertou seu seio um pouco mais forte.

Vendo-a gemer seu nome daquela maneira trouxe um pouco de sanidade. Pegou-a no colo rapidamente e caminhou em direção a sua casa. Pouco lhe importava se o intruso os seguisse ou não.

Para sua sorte ele os abandonou. Assim que adentraram no aposento, o ex-nukenin a depositou no chão com cautela. Sua respiração estava descontrolada e seu coração batia forte. Precisava se acalmar antes de se aproximar de Sakura novamente.

- Eu já volto.

Ele precisava de algo urgente, suficientemente interessante para distraí-los pelo resto da noite, antes que seus hormônios começassem a protestar e ele se rendesse a doce flor de cerejeira. Tudo que encontrou foi o velho tabuleiro de Shougi que via seu pai jogar com seu tio.

Seria aquilo mesmo. Desceu para o andar de baixo com o tabuleiro entre as mãos. É claro que o estranho objeto atraiu a atenção da rosada. Sua expressão antes satisfeita passou a ser fechada como se não acreditasse em sua atitude.

- É para passarmos o tempo – explicou sem dar maiores detalhes.

- Acha mesmo que vou passar a noite jogando shougi sem ganhar nada com isso – ela estava realmente irritada.

- O que sugere então? – ele fechou o rosto com medo do que ouviria da resposta.

- Que tal um stripper? – sorriu travessa.

- Que tal shougi com stripper. Quem perder tira uma peça do outro, mas tem que estarmos com peças iguais.

- E por um acaso não estamos? – revirou os olhos em desaprovação.

- Eu estou com três e você com cinco se contar as peças intimas. O que significa que você tem que tirar duas peças.

Era óbvio que seu objetivo final era dissuadi-la do stripper. Nunca imaginou que ela fosse aceitar sua condição até vê-la descer o zíper de sua blusa sensualmente. Seu amiguinho acordou pela segunda vez na noite ao observar os seios de Sakura. Não eram enormes quantos os da hogake, mas também não eram irrelevantes. Ficou imaginando qual seria a próxima peça que ele iria tirar. Frustando totalmente suas expectativas ela retirou a saia, pois ainda estava com o short por baixo.

- Podemos começar? – a kunoichi perguntou confiante. Quando apostava, ela não gostava de perder, exatamente como sua mestra.

O moreno agradeceu mentalmente ao tempo que era obrigado a aprender aquele maldito jogo. Se não fosse isso estaria perdido. Era melhor de três. Ele venceu a primeira partida com uma incrível habilidade. Parecia que ela queria testar suas habilidades.

Como o combinado, levantou-se da mesa e caminhou com passos lentos até ela. A beijou com certo desespero abraçando-a pela cintura. Seus dedos dedilhavam pelas costas dela até chegar ao fecho de seu sutiã. Abriu-o ao mesmo tempo em que seus beijos alcançavam o pescoço alvo da companheira.

- Isso não estava no acordo! – murmurou sentindo prazer nas carícias que o shinobi lhe proporcionava.

- Se isso te consola você pode fazer o mesmo quando ganhar – sorriu triunfante afastando-se dela por breves segundos somente para ver a peça cair suavemente no chão.

Seu membro latejou com força ao observá-la seminua aos seus olhos. Aproximou-se novamente somente para desfrutar das saliências expostas aos seus olhos. Beijou e mordiscou-a suavemente, deixando pequenas marcas em sua pele clara. A esta altura, a chunnin já estava excitada com as carícias. Seus mamilos enrijecidos eram a prova disso.

- Eu vou ganhar as próximas – sorriu travesso ao se afastar dela.

A rosada estava trêmula perante aquele contato todo. Precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar totalmente antes de voltar ao jogo. A segunda partida foi muito mais acirrada que a primeira. È claro que deixou o moreno ganhar a primeira de propósito somente para saber como era seu estilo.

A vitória da segunda partida foi sua. Isso deixou o Uchiha visivelmente contrariado. Aproximou-se lentamente dele, sentando-se em seu colo. Podia sentir claramente o membro enrijecido dele abaixo de si. Sorriu satisfeita antes de começar a morder o lóbulo da orelha dele, um possível ponto fraco. Acertou na mosca quando sentiu os pêlos se eriçarem.

Retirou a camisa rapidamente com pressa de aproveitar a pele alva e firme do Uchiha. Ficou satisfeita com o que viu. Ele era mais másculo e musculoso do que imaginava. Passou a lamber e mordiscar toda a pele, até mesmo seus mamilos. Aquele contato estava atiçando o vingador. Seu amiguinho parecia querer cada vez estar dentro da rosada. Estava ficando difícil se controlar do jeito que a rosada mexia com ele.

Nenhum dos dois queria perder aquele jogo. Estava empatado. Cada um venceu duas partidas. Quem levasse essa, ganharia o jogo. Sasuke sorriu, já sabia como ganharia aquela aposta. Movimentou primeiro a torre. Ela caiu no seu jogo ao comer a referida peça.

Finalmente teria o que tanto esperou a noite inteira. Levantou-se da cadeira inesperadamente fazendo com que a chunnin o seguisse e a cadeira que a mesma recostava fosse ao chão. O Uchiha a abraçou por trás. Sua mão direita alcançou a cavidade úmida entrando por dentro da peça intima enquanto a direita passou pela mesa até alcançar o tabuleiro e movimentar o cavalo.

- Xeque-mate! – retirou o rei do tabuleiro enquanto sua mão movimentava freneticamente na cavidade dela.

Ela arfava de prazer, tentando conter os gemidos. O vingador estava ainda mais satisfeito ao perceber a barreira da virgindade da kunoichi. Isso significava que ela havia esperado por ele e que nem mesmo Sai havia conseguido modificar seu coração.

- Sasuke-kun – ela jogou sua cabeça para trás, apoiando no ombro de Sasuke.

O mesmo beijava seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos trabalhavam sobre o corpo da rosada. Sabia que a mesma não agüentaria por muito tempo. Suas previsões se confirmaram quando os gemidos dela se tornavam mais intensos para segundos depois a mesma lambuzar seus dedos. Ela estava com a respiração descontrolada, também não era para menos. Era seu primeiro orgasmo.

O ex-nukenin carregou-a no colo até o quarto, depositando-a com cuidado sobre a cama. Passou a beijá-la até chegar a sua cavidade e abocanhá-la, fazendo a kunoichi agarrar os lençóis da cama com força.

Antes de perder completamente o controle, ela desceu suas mãos até o amiguinho dele, acariciando-o. Os movimentos dela não mostravam uma mulher inexperiente. Retirou a mão dela dali antes que gozasse.

Retirou sua boxer e posicionou-se entre as pernas dela. A Haruno estremeceu ao senti-lo roçar em sua intimidade.

- Sakura, olhe para mim – ordenou ele sendo prontamente atendido – Feche os olhos e relaxe – novamente ela não contestou e fez o que lhe era pedido.

Vendo-a totalmente relaxada sob a cama, ele a penetrou devagar. A mesma abriu os olhos imediatamente cheios de lágrimas. Ela sabia que doeria, mas não pensava que era tanto. O moreno somente parou depois de estar totalmente dentro dela.

- Vai passar – secou as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos e esperou que ela se acostumasse com sua presença.

A chunnin acenou com a cabeça, indicando que ele poderia continuar. O vingador começou com movimentos lentos, pois ela não tinha nenhuma experiência e o mesmo não queria lhe causar dor. Arranhou as costas do parceiro totalmente, deixando marcas. A medida que ela se acostumava com os movimentos, Sasuke aumentava o ritmo e a velocidade.

Eles estavam naquele prazeroso vai-e-vem. Nem pensavam nas conseqüências que aquele ato poderia gerar. Somente se deram conta disso quando o ex-nukenin sentiu o interior dela se contrair indicando que a mesma estava prestes a alcançar o orgasmo. Segundos depois ela gritou seu nome o que fez com que ele se despejasse totalmente dentro dela. Beijou sua testa encharcada de suor, num gesto de carinho.

- Sasuke-kun... – ele sorriu ao vê-la pronunciar seu nome de maneira tão cálida – Como nós ficamos?

- Como você quer que seja?

- Bem, eu...

- Ótimo, a partir de hoje você vai ser minha namorada – sorriu novamente, dessa vez um sorriso verdadeiro de felicidade – E futuramente minha esposa e mãe dos meus filhos.

- O quê?

- Eu quero casar com você e envelhecer ao seu lado.

Aquilo não era o jeito tradicional de dizer o quanto a amava, mas ela não se importava. Tinha o moreno ao seu lado e nada mais importava.


End file.
